Intervertebral discs (or more simply “discs”) lie between adjacent vertebrae in the spine. Each disc forms a cartilaginous joint to allow slight movement of the vertebrae and acts as a ligament to hold the vertebrae together.
Discs include an outer annulus fibrosus, which surrounds the inner nucleus pulposus. The annulus fibrosus includes several layers of fibrocartilage. The nucleus pulposus contains loose fibers suspended in a mucoprotein gel, which has the consistency of semi-hard and slightly fibrous connective tissue or cartilage. The nucleus of the disc acts as a shock absorber for distributing pressure evenly across the disc and for absorbing the impact of bending and twisting of the spine while keeping the two abutting vertebrae separated. When one develops a prolapsed disc, the nucleus pulposus is forced out resulting in pressure being put on nerves located near the disc. This can cause severe pain and neurological problems.
There is one disc between each pair of adjacent vertebrae, except between the first and second cervical vertebrae. The atlas is the first cervical (neck) vertebra which is just under the head. The axis is the second cervical vertebra. The axis acts as a post around which the atlas can rotate, allowing the neck to rotate. There are a total of twenty-three discs in the spine. The discs are most commonly identified by specifying the particular vertebrae they separate. For example, the disc between the fifth and sixth cervical vertebrae is designated “C5-6”.
As people age, intervertebral discs tend to degenerate. Two typical processes can occur. The nucleus pulposus dehydrates and flattens, which limits its ability to absorb shock. The annulus fibrosus gets weaker with age and develops fissures or tears. As the discs dehydrate, the disc spaces change and the space for adjacent nerves narrows. In the neural foramens, this is called foraminal stenosis; in the spinal canal, this is called central stenosis. The discs bulge outward, and bone spurs (osteophytes) form along the bulging disc surfaces that also pinch adjacent nerves (spinal cord, cauda equina, and nerve roots). A flattening disc causes stress to the posterior elements of the spine and also the facet joints. Although these conditions may not cause pain in some people, others experience acute and chronic pain.
Pain, weakness, and numbness due to pinching of the nerves protruding from the spine are called radiculopathy or radiculitis. Pain, weakness, and numbness due to pinching of the nerves inside the spinal canal is known as radiculopathy, radiculitis, cauda equina syndrome or myelopathy, depending on the level of the spine and the type of symptoms.
When the annulus fibrosus tears due to an injury or the degenerative process, the nucleus pulposus may begin to extrude through the tear. This is called disc herniation. Near the posterior aspect of each disc, at each vertebral level or segment, a pair of major spinal nerves extends outward, to different organs, tissues, extremities, etc. Herniated discs often press against these nerves (pinched nerve) and the spinal cord causing neurologic dysfunction including sensory and/or motor loss and/or pain.
Herniated disc, ruptured disc, bulging disc, degenerative disc, protrusion, extrusion, all refer to related processes and are used more-or-less synonymously, depending on the medical professional. There is no true standard nomenclature, and the various terms mean different things to different people. Also, the degree to which there is pressure on the nerves (e.g. stenosis, pinching, nerve root elevation, cord compression, effacement, and many other descriptions) also varies.
To treat impaired discs, many techniques and devices have been used. Some treatments remove, dissolve, or vaporize disc material (e.g. chymopapain injection, microsurgical discectomy, nucleotomy, laser discectomy, radiofrequency ablation, and others). Other treatments fuse the disc (e.g. cages, screws, bone grafts, bone morphogenic protein, and others). Disc removal procedures remove the disc. Fusion procedures result in loss of motion of the disc and juxtaposed vertebrae.
Accordingly, there is a need for an implantable prosthesis that treats the conditions noted above in a more efficacious manner to restore to a damaged disc area the original natural body motion function.